Mario and Luigi's Love Battle
by marioluigi101z
Summary: Hey everyone! I hope I get this right. Maybe not. Anyway, it's about how Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy met. Break-ups, happiness, and evil. Will they live on there lives? Forever?


Mario and Luigi's Love Story

30 years ago...

30 years ago, there was a world called the Mushroom World, and there were wonderful news spreading across the land. Two, new baby princesses were born. One from the Mushroon City, and one from Sarasaland. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Honestly, the Princesses are like sisters, but still best friends. Peach has a father, and Daisy has parents. Everyone was so happy to hear the news, but only one person. Bowser. He was the Mushroom City's most wanted, and he warned the King that one day, he will get his revenge, (which he didn't know why he's getting revenge!), and then, he will force the Princess to marry Bowser. But that won't happen! Before the Princesses were born, two baby brothers were born. Mario and Luigi. So, Mario was born first, by 2 minutes, and Luigi, well, did I have to tell you? Yes, bingo! He was born last, which makes him... the YOUNGEST! Sorry I yelled, just didn't want to explain it, since you know. Well, anyway, everyone _knew_ that they are the future heros of the world. But now, this is a story, about plumbers and princesses fall in love, break up, and well, get back together again. And also, a life-learning story about love, so well, you kinda have to pay attention. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Pool Party

30 years later...

As Princess Peach calls everyone if they wanted to come to her pool party, for a swim, Princess Daisy, Peach's best long-life friend, gets ready. She was upstairs, in her bedroom, putting on her swimsuit. Then, she looked at herself, in the mirror. "Ok, that's good." Daisy said, with a smile. Then, she heard footsteps, coming up the stairs. "Daisy, are you ready?" Peach asked. "Yeah, you can come in" As Peach entered, she was in a hot pink swimsuit, with bight, pink flip-flops, and a towel in her arm. And yes, it's pink."Wow, you look,...well how can I say this? Sexy enough, that Mario will notice?" Then, Daisy gave a wink at Peach. She just blush. Blush VERY pink. "Well, I'm sorry for liking a hot, handsome man I knew since preschool, so don't blame me" giggled Peach. Daisy rolled her eyes. Daisy may love her best friend, but she's sometimes feels awarked. She's so beautiful, that every GUY in the city likes her. Daisy just wants someone to like her, not Peach, because, Daisy isn't just here to play games, or do whatever she wants, because her father, the King of Sarasaland, loves his daughter so much, and she's growing up, so fast, so he contact Peach, since he only knew her the most, and ordered her if she can help Daisy find a "man" to love her, and she got ONE year to find one, or Daisy can never be loved again. Daisy thoughted this was "stupid", but Peach kinda agrees with the King. Daisy is old enough to get married, and live happily ever after, and who knows who will be the new King of Sarasaland? Who? "Well? Come on, lets go. Everyone is coming over, and I can't wait!" laughed Peach. Then, she left the room, with a wave at Daisy. She waved back, then with a sigh, Daisy left the room, with her flip-flops on."_Well, I seen Luigi before"_ she thoughted._"He's kinda cute. I just hope... well, what am I'm thinking? I have a pool party to go to"_ Then, she went to the back of the castle, and there was Peach, sitting down, besides the 20x7 square foot pool, waiting for Daisy to come. Her face lighten up, when she saw Daisy. "There you are." Peach said, with a smile. "Sorry, I was just... lost about something" Then, Daisy sat by Peach, with a sigh. "What if I'll never be loved again?" asked Daisy, in a sad, tired tone voice. Peach looked at her, into her big, blue eyes. No, she's not crying, but she was sad."You will be loved, Daisy. And no, I don't mean that Harry from One Direction is going to come here, and ask you to marry him." Daisy laughed, and Peach too. "No, I mean...like a _real_ man. Not someone famous, not someone rich, just a nomal, nice, guy." Peach said nothing. "And who really loves me for, well, me!" Daisy continued. "And-" Then, Princess Rosalina, (Peach's other friend), came up, out of nowhere, with her turquoise swimsuit, (Only one piece), her blonde hair down, crown, and a bag. Peach quickly got up, then ran, to hug Rosalina. "Oh, your here!" cheered got up, then walked over, to the girls. "Sorry I'm late" replied Rosalina, taking off her crown, and putting it into her bag. "No, your just in time" said Daisy. "Were just waiting for everybody to show up, but..." Everyone frozened, as they heard someone's voice. Then, they knew who it was. Mario and Luigi. As the brothers entered, Mario was wearing red swimshorts, as Luigi wore green shorts. They were wearing their caps as well. As Peach saw Mario, she quickly blush, with fire. Mario just smiled at Peach, but he was thinking,_"Wow, she is so beautiful. I hope she likes me"_ Then, Daisy broke the silence, and said "Hey guys. We knew you were coming" "Yeah, sorry" replied Mario. "Anyway, did you guys already started?" Peach shooked her head, still smiling at Mario. "Oh, good" Then, Mario and Luigi slowly entered the pool, while the girls sat down at the chairs. Five minutes later, more people started showing up. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toadette, and last but not least, Toad. All of the girls were talking, while the guys take over the pool, talking about how they feel about the girls. "I really like Toadette" Toad confessed. He was talking to Yoshi, while he was talking about how much he liked Birdo. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi were talking to each other, (Why?), but what made Wario mad was that Mario kept talking about how much he likes Peach, and wanted to ask her out. "Do it. I dare you." dared Luigi. Then, Waluigi and Wario swimmed away from the Mario Bros. "Well, if I do... I don't know... you know what? I will! I'm going to ask her out right now!" Then, Mario got out of the pool, and headed over to the girls.

MEANWHILE...

"I don't know, should I?" asked Peach. The girls wanted her to ask Mario out, since the girl ALWAYS makes the first move, because that would make the guy think you are brave enough to ask him out, and you know, stuff. "Do it girl. He'll say yes" said Birdo. Daisy shooked her head. "_I feel like poop"_ she thought. "No guys" Daisy bravely said. Peach marveled at Daisy's say, then quickly sat down. "I'll wait for him to ask me" sighed Peach. Then, out of nowhere, Mario walked up to Peach, slowly. All of the girls quickly went somewhere else, to leave the two alone. Peach quickly blush when she saw Mario. "Oh,...hi Mario."giggled Peach. She already knew what he was going to say. "Hey Peach." started Mario. He gulped, then said, "Um,...I want to ask you a question." "Ok" Peach replied. _"Just ask her."_ Mario thoughted. "Ok, um,... this is not easy to ask,...um,... will you...ok, will you go out with me?" he asked. Peach giggled happily, then said "YES! YES! YES!" Mario had a shocked face on him. "Really?" he asked. "Yes!" Peach shouted. Mario smiled with joy. The amazing Princess Peach said yes to him! "Um,... thanks, so what time should I pick you up?" Mario questioned. Peach stood up, then said, "Eight. Is that ok, cutie?" she sweetly asked. He nodded, slightly. "Ok, see you then." Mario smiled, then left with a wave, at Peach. She waved back, then all of the girls quickly rush back, to her. "So? What did he say?" asked Birdo. "HE ASKED ME OUT!" Peach yelled. All of the girls danced around Peach, happyily but one person. Daisy.

And she wasn't even there with the girls.


End file.
